Te diría la receta pero entonces tendría que matarte
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Sherlock hace que Mycroft cocine. Por suerte, John está ahí.


**¿Alguna vez les dije que soy una multishiper? Bueno lo soy.**  
 **Los personajes no son míos, yo solo me divierto con esto.**  
 **Este fic es el Nº9 del mini-reto "El amor está en el aire" del foro "I am Sherlocked"**  
 **La propuesta de hoy era: Cocinando Juntos.**

* * *

Sherlock invita a Mycroft a su cena de cumpleaños con la condición de que su hermano prepare aunque sea un plato, el detective aun no le perdona que haya tenido el valor de preguntarle a su mejor amigo por una cita que finalmente terminaría en muchas otras y el menor de los Holmes sabe que Mycroft jamás ha levantado un dedo en su vida para alimentarse.

Pero a pesar de todos los problemas que le genera, Mycroft ama a su hermano como a ningún otro ser humano en el mundo. Y además está seguro de que si deja algo tan trivial como tener que cocinar un plato de comida detenerlo para asistir al aniversario del nacimiento de su más querido hermano, entonces John jamás volvería a verlo con respeto otra vez.

Eso es inaceptable.

Pero sin importar su resolución, nada quita el hecho de que el gobierno británico no sepa preparar su propio té.

"Está bien, amor." Le asegura John besando su mejilla cuando entra a la casa para encontrar a su pareja en la cocina apenas usada frunciendo el ceño frente a un viejo libro de cocina. Mycroft le responde con un pequeño beso en los labios y suspira en sus labios.

"Todo en este libro es demasiado difícil." Murmura el político "Tienes que entender. Yo no soy el químico en la familia." John se ríe por debajo ante eso y se mueve hasta el refrigerador industrial que Mycroft siempre tiene bien surtido.

"Déjame ver…" Pondera el doctor revisando el contenido del refrigerador "Tienes pollo, pavo, unas cuantas frutas, cebolla. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos albóndigas con salsa de arándanos?" Mycroft retuerce su nariz al escuchar de la receta agridulce. "No me mires así, Mycroft Holmes. A Sherlock le gusta lo agridulce ¿Crees que no conozco a mi mejor amigo?" Demanda el más bajo con las manos en caderas.

"No, cariño, jamás me atrevería a insinuar algo semejante." Se enmienda Mycroft tratando de sostener la cintura de su pareja. John lo esquiva y busca la sal y la pimienta en sus muebles de cocina.

"Bueno, entonces puedes empezar pelando y picando la cebolla en hojas delgadas." Le ordena suavemente "No creas que haré lo más difícil, Baker Street es mi casa. Yo ya estoy invitado."

Mycroft se quita la chaqueta de traje y procede a ponerse un delantal que su hermano le dio con una sonrisa depredadora. Todo dientes y colmillos. El delantal de cocina es blanco, nada más allá de lo ordinario salvo por la frase **"La última vez que cociné casi nadie se enfermó"** en el pecho. Nada como el delantal de John, otro regalo de Sherlock, un pequeño delantal negro con la promesa **"Te diría la receta pero entonces tendría que matarte"** en rojas letras sangrientas y pequeños cuchillos bordados en los bolsillos.

"Si, cariño." Responde Mycroft con sarcasmo apenas contenido. John tararea divertido, contento con solo rayar un poco de pan en un recipiente mientras su pareja lagrimea frente a la cebolla.

Cuando Mycroft termina con la cebolla, su rostro es un desastre sonrojado y sucio con lágrimas poco disimuladas. John sonríe y le saca una foto con el celular. "Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Sherlock." Le informa ante la mirada amenazadora que le regala su pareja.

"Estoy seguro de que podemos darle algo más apropiado." Gruñe el político, "Como un puercoespín o albóndigas envenenadas."

John se ríe en su cara y le instruye en cómo hacer la pasta para albóndigas. "Ni siquiera lo intentes, Holmes. Estas hablando de mi mejor amigo."

Mycroft suspira pero sigue sus instrucciones de todas formas, mezclando huevos con arándanos y carne molida en pequeñas bolitas perfectamente circulares.

"Cualquiera pensaría que él es tu pareja." Comenta Mycroft impasible. John deja la mezcla de salsa de barbacoa y arándanos a calentar y abraza a su pareja por detrás, escondiendo su rostro en la espalda amplia del hombre mayor "Tranquilo amor, ya se nos ocurrirá algo horrible para chantajear a Sherlock para mi cumpleaños." Mycroft no deja de cocinar pero se relaja en el calor del cuerpo más pequeño apegado contra su espalda.

"Como obligarlo a llevar una cita." Sugiere el político "Él siempre odió tener que prestarle atención a otras personas."

"Lo que tú quieras, Mycroft." Concede John "Ahora termina con esas albóndigas para que las puedas meter al horno."


End file.
